


阒之昼夜

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 瑞芬, 自攻自受, 芬X芬, 露芬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 旧文……在我50多篇APH文里面能拿出手的不多，这个勉强算一个了。芬自攻自受，外带瑞芬和露芬。芬兰是我当年APH第三本命，哪儿说理去（……
Relationships: Finland/Finland (Hetalia), Finland/Russia (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)





	阒之昼夜

**昼·一**

“玩不到一起的孩子，就不需要了。”

提诺·维那莫伊宁倒退了一步，惊恐的眼眸里面映出对面高大的斯拉夫人手上的手枪反射出的寒光。不过他很快稳住了自己的心神。如果枪声就这么响起，未尝不是一件好事。

也许这可以让“他”不再为“我”的想法感到困扰，这样挺好的。他在心里对自己说。不管怎样，我们要选择一种方式生存下去。

如果是这样的话……

他听到保险栓扳动的声音。反而不动声色地笑了。

“呵呵，看来我的恶作剧还不够成功。”面前的人揉了揉冻得发红的鼻子，把手枪揣回腰间。

“你自由了，提诺。我的确不再需要你，不过不是用枪，而是用笔和纸决定。”

“伊万……”

“签字吧，我答应你的要求。我说过，苏维埃会尊重一切人和国家的自由选择。”伊万把文件和笔摆在桌子上，凑近一步，提诺明显嗅到他口中哈出的酒气。

糜烂的醉意，带着狂野和隐藏的纠结阴暗，提诺在心里厌恶地吐舌头。这个人，这个叫伊万的恶魔，他永远都不会变。

不过他没有表现出任何不快，反而笑眯眯地拿起笔，“谢谢你了，伊万。相信我们将来也会和平共处的。”

“这个也字用的真微妙。”伊万连连咂嘴，伸手按住提诺的头，但是显然，这个人不会像莱维斯那样在他的手劲下颤抖不已。

相反，提诺签好了字，从容不迫地把文件递过来：“现在它已经开始生效了吧？所以可不可以请布拉金斯基先生把手拿开？”

温文尔雅的礼貌，温和的让人不能拒绝。就算是伊万也一样。

他讪讪抽手：“你总是让我有一种错觉，觉得你家很温暖……就像，就像南方的那些土地。上面可以长出向日葵，一片一片的……到处都是它的光，比太阳还要耀眼。”

提诺静静地听，不反对也不赞同，默默地把属于自己的那份文件收好，立正，听伊万絮絮叨叨地感慨完。

“那又怎样呢？当它看不到阳光的时候，也只能凋零。”

说完，他优雅回身，推开了房门。

“它毕竟不是太阳。”

看到面前的那个和自己一摸一样的人的时候，提诺隐约觉得，自己就是一朵向日葵。却并不是对黑暗拒绝仰视，而是完全融入这极圈附近漫长的夜色里。

四下都是一片白色，被夕阳染红的白。另一个身影走过来，他看到渐渐贴合在一起的两个影子。

“你去找贝瓦尔德了？”这句话的标点并不该被确定，因为它明显是一个肯定句。

“我去了，但是我没有。”这句自相矛盾的话让提诺无缘无故地感到自豪起来，“我在他的门口站了一会，然后回来了，我没去见他。”

“我等一会可以去见他，把你想说的话告诉他。”

“如果我有想说的话，为什么刚才不去告诉他？”提诺一屁股坐到落满雪的椅子上，“算了吧，等会你就知道了。”

每天黄昏的时候他都有可能看到他，另一个自己——有可能的意思是，他不一定会出现，能确定的是他一定会持续存在一段时间。那之后一切没什么不同，但是与此同时，一切都变了。

他觉得的体内居住着两个灵魂。提诺在教堂里对十字架说，谢谢上帝的赐予。

只是他不清楚这种情况是只存在他一人身上，还是每个人都有。他也不知道另一个自己出现的时候，别人是不是也看得到他。

可惜的是他没法验证这件事，因为每次两人共处的时候，周围都空无一人。

他唯一知道的是，面前的人不是幻影。他能跟他说话，能摸到他，感受到他的体温和呼吸；他们曾经在一起吃饭，打过一会雪仗，甚至还……

于是他的思维被一个吻打断了——对方也会感觉到自己的尴尬，于是用一种增添尴尬的方式来完成他的慰藉。

不过对方在想什么他当然也清楚得很，所以尽管尴尬，他还是觉得，这样也很好。

今天没有什么心情，不然完全可以继续下面的动作。不过对方随便地吻了一下，然后就放开了唇。

“给，甘草糖。”

提诺抓起黑乎乎的糖果来，漫不经心地咬在嘴里。

“最近乱的很，我说议会那群人。”

“放心吧，我猜，他们非要动起手来才罢休。”

“别胡说，”提诺捏起一块糖塞到另一个自己嘴里，“国家动荡有什么好处？”

咀嚼让对方有些口齿不清，但是他还是在极力地争辩：“我不是希望动荡，实在是情势如此。”

提诺低下头去不说话了。他觉得自己同意了对方的说法——也许不是自己真的接受了，而是黑夜到来了。

不久后，当他靠在贝瓦尔德的胸口听外面的风雪的时候，那个一向沉默的男人忽然开口问他：“芬，为什么不来找我？”

“我……太多话想说，于是反而不知道该对你说什么了……”

“于是就躲起来？”贝瓦尔德拉过他的脸，提诺从那个高大男人的眼睛里看到自己，看到当初和他私奔的第一天夜里，害怕得瑟瑟发抖的自己。

“瑞桑……”

就连反应都和那天一模一样。过了这么多年，难道就没有任何变化？

尽管自己已经是自由之身。

“你什么都不需要说，这样，”贝瓦尔德急切地，甚至有些粗暴地去解他的扣子，“这样就足够了。”

——“我给你的自由，比你的瑞桑给你的要多得多。如果你不能独立，还是选择我吧。”

伊万的话语在脑海中一闪而过。

芬兰大公国，独立财政，独立海关，芬兰人自治，教会、学校等设施一切自由运营……尽管名字还写在别人后面，但他已经体会到了什么叫做自由。

仿佛漫长的极夜过后的一点微光。真想抓住它，从来不放弃的欲望。

不可名状的伤心，他仿佛听到一个声音在嘲笑自己——嘲笑他即使内心悲戚，也依旧顺服那个男人的暴烈冲动。

他觉得没必要跟自己解释什么，就算是另一个灵魂，他也该懂得自己还对贝瓦尔德有着如何的眷恋。

一百多年，未曾得见。他以为自己会很快乐地接受他，没想到痛楚却比快感来的清晰百倍。

贝瓦尔德的睡脸在黄昏里模糊不清，他转过身，看到那双和自己同样颜色的眸子闪闪发亮。

“我知道你不喜欢他。”

“别开玩笑，没有的事，你只是相比之下，‘我’更加喜欢他的一部分罢了。”

提诺闭上眼睛。黑夜就要来了，这短暂的白昼，容不下他任性的爱恨。

**夜·一**

他躲在雪堆的后面，眯起眼睛瞄准了雪地里眨眼的红旗的方向。

即使在夜色中也依旧有敏锐的眼，即使枪口对着自己的人民，也有扳下扣机的勇气。

红旗倒在地上，湮没在夜的黑暗和雪的纯白之中，敌人中间出现一阵骚乱。他得意地扬起嘴角，冲背后的兄弟们挥了挥手。

一群人如同雪豹一样悄然冲出，他们是北国最好的猎手

虽然对方也一样。

提诺站在原地继续瞄准，对面已经是一片枪声。他搜寻着目标，在这样的火光里面，瞄准重要目标并不是一件困难的事情，尤其是，他们如此张扬而不知隐蔽。

子弹似乎射中了对方的指挥人员，那人没有挣扎就直挺挺倒了下去。他在火光中冲向了溃散的敌人。

清晨到来的时候大家都在一片废墟中收拾战场，只有提诺一个人安静地坐在积满雪的战壕里，哼哼唱一首古旧的民谣。他的脸上全是血迹。周围的空气里充满意味不明的雾气，偶尔有微风，雪从树梢沙沙掉落的声音敲打他的耳膜。

“你心情真好。”提诺听到雪在靴子下方咯吱吱的声音。看都不用看，一定是他。

“我们赢了，我当然高兴……别说话，别叫我恶魔，虽然我就是……”提诺的面前是一大团因为急促说话而呵出的白汽，浓稠地遮住了面前人的脸，“极圈的白色恶魔。”

“我们……？你指‘我’和瑞桑的志愿兵？”

提诺咧了嘴，虽然今天天气冷的异常，笑一笑都觉得嘴角发痛：“当然不包括贝瓦尔德，‘我们’是指我和我的军队……当然，不包括你，不包括赤卫队。”

“别说得好像我不是站在白军这边的一样，还有，明明是你对在背后支持赤卫队的那人心存向往。”对方也露出尖酸刻薄的神情，提诺笑了。

“心存向往谈不上，只是有点羡慕罢了……”

“我知道。”他被极度不耐烦地打断了。

太阳就要出来了，提诺仰起脸看着面前另一个自己。他不知道是不是每一个人都有这种奇异的经历，和自己对话，甚至有时会吵起来，虽然彼此的想法都再清楚不过了。不过大部分的时候他们是和平的。提诺把这个理解成，他们见面的时间太短，不足以辩论出个结果来，又不想辩到最关键的时候停下来留到下次接着讨论同样的问题。只好彼此心知肚明地沉默。

瓶子里的酒汩汩流到口腔里面的感觉就如同在寂静的黑夜里听到一阵枪声，并不舒服，但是并不讨厌。他甚至喜欢这种刺激。

外面是一片茫茫的漆黑，风吹的小木屋简直在嘎吱吱摇动，好像随时要塌下来。可是面前的斯拉夫人却毫不理会，还是热情地把瓶子塞到他面前。

提诺沉默地推开了伊万的手。

“我们不是来约会的。”他冷冷地说，努力让自己的声音里面掉出冰碴子来。

“别这么没情调，这种暗地里的会谈——如果也算会谈的话，至少需要酒来活跃气氛。”伊万笑着喝了一口酒，又用力跺脚，“何况天这么冷，酒是最好的燃料。”

提诺厌恶地看着他：“我家计划推行禁酒令了。”

“你真是傻瓜。”伊万喝了一口酒，忽然粗暴地揽过提诺的头，强制性地把自己嘴里的酒通过一个吻往他口中灌。

提诺冷静地接受了他的吻，含下这口酒，等到那颗跟熊一样毛茸茸的头离开的时候，把酒一口吐到伊万脚边。

伊万愣愣地看着他，提诺擦擦嘴：“别想像以前那样了。”

以前，他们之间的第一次，就是用这种方法开端。也是在一个狂野的充满酒气的夜晚，伊万喂他喝下一口伏特加，然后身体的入侵由口蔓延到身体最隐秘的部分。

以前那些年里，提诺多次拒绝过伊万，伊万也没来硬的，只是笑眯眯地说我尊重你的自由。

所以说这一次他是心甘情愿——至少是不那么勉强，觉得自己从这里还能得到什么。毕竟几天前伊万帮助过自己打退了敌人的进攻，毕竟他刚刚认可了芬兰语在行政上的使用权利。

“以后就不用说你不喜欢的语言了，尤其是贝瓦尔德那个家伙的。”

“我没有不喜欢，不过谢谢你。”

于是现在的进入变得顺理成章。既然伊万并不像之前想的那么暴虐，他也就没什么可顾虑了的。但是待到激情退去，他才清晰地意识到，不管怎样，达成了目的的人还是伊万。

就算他可以说自己的语言，就算他不受束缚，可是他依旧在无可救药地沦入伊万的鼓掌之中。

除非能够从这个漩涡中抽身出来。

他现在才懂得，伊万的耐心是因为他知道暴力无法改变贝瓦尔德在他心里的位置，所以他会表现出意外的柔和来。也许等到自己真正成为他的时候，他就会原形毕露吧？

提诺冷冷地笑了，伊万一点都不了解他。

芬兰就是芬兰，不是瑞典的一部分。他不会因为过去的牵绊重新选择效忠那个人，也不会因为伊万格外的恩赏，选择对他付出自己的忠诚。

虽然到了最后，塔姆普拉终于被白军攻陷，提诺心里也很清楚，血腥远远没有结束。最保守的估计，将要有几万人在法庭上遭受公正或者不公正的审判——不过这并不是他关心的。

他的目的达到了，正如那次他对另一个自己炫耀说的，伊万也会因为一些虚无飘渺的恐吓和甜言蜜语放弃幕后操纵。

不过也许伊万只是烦了，毕竟他的家里还有事。西欧和美洲是不会放过布尔什维克的，就如同自己容不下赤卫队。也许自己找他说的那些话，根本作用为零。只是没人来证明这一点罢了。

赫尔辛基的胜利游行一直持续到天黑，贝瓦尔德一直拉着他的手，直到手心里全是汗水。

“恭喜你终于可以安稳地过自己的日子了。”贝瓦尔德露出难得的笑容来。

“谢谢你，贝瓦尔德。”提诺淡淡地笑，“还要谢谢你对我的帮助。”

“等一会跟我回去怎么样？我请你吃夜宵。”

“不必了，这几天还要去搜捕逃跑的赤卫军，不然他们只会让国家继续动荡下去。”

“需要我继续帮忙？”

“我想我一个人可以应付。”提诺忽然狡黠地笑了，“你不是一直说保持中立吗？”

贝瓦尔德一愣，提诺笑着摆摆手，“算了，反正伊万也是这么说的。”

他快走步想要走开，不料贝瓦尔德从背后抱住他的腰。

“这些年……你变了。”

提诺低下头去。

“我当然会变，谁不会呢？”

“你喜欢上了伊万？”

提诺猛地转过脸，愤恨而哀伤地看着他。

其实也不是不可能，有那么一阵子，提诺以为伊万真的靠得住。只可惜伊万的好脾气策略到底因为心急功亏一篑了。

从二月敕令的颁发，到后来无休止地非法干预提诺家的事务，提诺就知道，这个人果然是北方贪婪的巨熊，自己一点都没看错他。

亏他当初还心存幻想。

他愤怒地对伊万举起了枪，在夜色里他嗅到自己的枪口散发出的火药味，混杂着寒冷的空气让鼻腔都发疼。可是伊万悄无声息地出现在他的背后，一拳把他打倒在雪地里。

提诺躺在地上，任凭他如何踢打，只是一声不吭，用最愤怒和冷厉的目光直视伊万眼中的紫色，直到对方气喘吁吁。

他的嘴角挂着血，大笑着爬起来踉跄而去。背后传来伊万的怒吼连连。曙光已经在东方显露，他看到远远的地方站着那个熟悉的身影。他跑过去，扑倒进那人的怀里。

“这次我赢了。”这是他昏过去之前的最后一句话。弱小者和失败者之间并不是等号，他比谁都清楚这一点。

虽然如此，提诺其实并不痛恨伊万，虽然他在心里谴责他。他觉得那是个值得他努力的目标——不是他的暴虐和扩张，而是那种力量。提诺并不贪心，他不想要处处施压，只要求能够保证自己的自由就够了。

提诺只是沉默，背后的人温热的吐息弄得他脖子发痒。

“你要是这么想，我也无能为力。”他终于长叹了一口气，“我很想像以前一样和你保证，我永远爱的只有你一个人。可是我现在已经独立了，我没有义务再向任何人宣誓我的忠诚。”

贝瓦尔德松开了手。提诺没有回过头去，反而迈开步子走进了人群里。

这是我作为一个国家的尊严，对不起了，贝瓦尔德，对你的爱情的忠诚，我在心里宣誓就好。

昼·二

“这不是和平，只是二十年的休战。”

早有人用冷漠而霸气的声调给这些年里面的静好年华下了诅咒般的谶言，有人摇头，有人冷笑，有人默默地转过身去——比如提诺。

他在山林里指挥木材的运输，背后是融化的冰雪，他能听到泉水开始复苏的声音。他这么对别人说的时候别人都会大笑，说这里怎么会有泉水，就算有也是长年冰冻的。

大家依旧挥动电锯和斧头，从这难得的安然岁月里切割下繁荣的枝条，把它们燃成辉煌的火焰。或者在这之前，至少把这片早已对自由渴盼已久的土地温热片刻。

提诺还是相信自己的耳朵，他就是这个国家，他能听到这片土地的每一点变化。

让他惊奇的是，某一天在他找到那片泉水的时候，他看到另一个自己的倒影出现在面前。

“我以为你只有在黄昏会出现。”

对方笑了，“我也以为我只能在清晨看到你。”

说着他蹲了下去，把手伸入依旧冰凉刺骨的水里。提诺揉了揉自己的手背，他甚至能够感觉到冰冷的寒意。

果然我和他还是同一个人。提诺想，于是他跳过泉水，从后面抱住了面前玩水的人，仿佛要确认那人不是一个幻影。

不过对方显然没有任何准备，被这个突如其来的动作直接扑倒在了溪水中。

虽然现在是春天，但是水还是很凉。

被冷水一激，提诺忽然莫名地开始回忆自己是什么时候遇到另一个自己的。

他这么问了，对方脱下湿透的上衣，不紧不慢地领着他进入回忆。说实话对方的记忆不可能超越自己，不过至少能够提醒他，那是他离开贝瓦尔德到了伊万家里以后。

提诺拉着另一个自己的手沿着泉水往上走，他说想要看看它的源头在哪里。显然比他湿的惨很多的人歪了歪头，并没有拒绝他，拎起衣服搭在肩膀上跟在他的后面。

“这种生活很适合你，我本以为”——他可以加重了本以为这个词——“觉得我大概什么时候就会消失了。”

“于是呢？”

“于是，你知道的，有一场大危机，在大西洋彼岸已经开始。”

“……甚至欧洲大陆的海峡，也已经沾染了病毒。”

“一点不假。”

提诺停下脚步，他的目光被一笑丛绿色吸引过去。他蹲下去看，那是铃兰的芽，没想到，萌发得这么早。

“我们该怎么办？”

“所有你想要问我的问题都不需要说出口。”对方把手落在他的头上，揉乱他的银发，“因为我也不知道。”

即使知道面前的厄运，也不代表他能够躲过去。当市场开始萧条，成堆的优质木材在森林的边缘，和草地一起享受阳光明媚并长出蘑菇的时候，提诺已经感觉到自己开始发烧了。

从前自己生病的时候，贝瓦尔德会来看自己，一定会来，带上他家自产的甘草糖和水果，有时会抱上一束花，坐到他的床边握住他的手。不过这次他知道，贝瓦尔德自己也在病床上呢，也许比他病得还重。

他从噩梦里醒来，喘息着爬起，发现天已经亮了。侧过头去，他看到另一个自己躺在一边呼呼大睡。这家伙不知道多久没有出现了，提诺伸手去摸他的额头，同样的体温不能确定发烧的程度。他讪讪收回手，对方翻了个身抱住他的腰，他看到被汗水打湿的银发贴在前额上，眉头紧锁的另一个自己，满脸都是惊恐的表情。

“贝瓦尔德……你不……”他的口中喃喃念叨，不过如果换做在梦里，那一定是惊恐地叫喊了。

“伊万快住手！”提诺觉得施加在自己身上的力气大了许多，简直要把他的腰扭断一样。他知道，那人正在经历和自己刚才经历过的一模一样的噩梦。

对方大叫着从梦中惊醒，却还没完全睁开眼，只是沿着提诺的身体往上摸，死死抱住他不撒手。提诺觉得有些气闷，想要推开他。

“别、别走……”那双手臂收紧了。这反映显然比自己刚才惊醒的时候还要大……不过说实话，如果他刚才有个人可以抱上去，他也不会撒手的。

于是他索性抱紧了对方，试探着去抚慰他。

“只要你还在就好。”

提诺捏捏他的耳垂，调皮地笑了，“我想走也走不了，傻瓜。”

“这话听起来好像是你想要抛弃我。”对方眯起眼睛，“可惜你做不到。”

提诺推开他，叹了口气，“瑞桑都可以放弃我，我还有什么不能放弃的。”

“如果只听后半句，真不像你说的话。可惜你还是……”

“我不是天真，只是心存幻想罢了。我被噩梦吓醒来的时候你可没有在那儿让我抱。”

“你可以，为什么不？”对方的脸凑上来，热气喷在他的额头上，“你知道，‘自己’可以替代任何人。”

只有我能陪你走下去，别人，不管多亲密多可靠，也只好在对岸伸出手，对你摇晃，喊加油。

如果他们仁慈到不会掏出枪来打断你的咽喉。

那已经是上帝的恩赐了。

请对你的十字架祈祷，然后自己抬起腿，哪怕它就像灌了铅一样的沉重。

但至少那让你痛苦的重量，不是来自铐镣。

这已经是上帝的恩赐了。

提诺迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，他觉得自己又开始烧起来了。到了黄昏的时候病魔最是猖獗，他躺在另一个自己的臂弯里睡去。然后明天还要醒来，在萧条的伐木场里面举起手里的工具，看旁边的人一边啃食简陋的早餐，一边尽量让自己看起来高兴点。

他的每一个公民——公民，而不再是臣民——都乐观地面对这一切，他没有理由不振作起来。

不久之后一直和他没有什么交往的伊万忽然来找他。在那之前战争的预警和种种流言已经在这片土地上交横密布。提诺下定决心不要再让自己卷入任何争斗里，如果他能做到。

静谧的湖水和湖边的草是他最熟悉的景色，如果配上淡淡的阳光和微风，那简直堪比天堂。然而此时此刻天空正是阴云笼罩。

伊万就在他旁边，喋喋不休地对他阐述自己的计划。可是提诺完全听不进去，他只想一脚把他踢进湖里。

“你已经跟我签定了互不侵犯条约，今天忽然提出这样的要求……”

“我没有打算侵犯你的权利啊。”伊万一脸的无辜，“你看，我说的多么清楚，看那虎视眈眈的路德维希和基尔伯特，那两个恶魔是全世界的敌人。我只是希望我们成为朋友，一起防御他们的进攻。”

“那不关我的事。”

“那由不得你！”伊万恶狠狠地抓住提诺的胳膊，他从那头熊眼睛里看到了威胁的意味。

“那由不得你。”他再次重复这句话，“等到战争来的时候，一切都只能听天由命，你这弱小的家伙，居然还敢说不管你的事！”

提诺的心被狠狠地刺痛了，可是他无力辩驳。这就是事实。他两眼盯着湖水，里面自己的影子飘飘摇摇，就好像，战火里被点燃的一片树叶。他仿佛清晰地听到败亡的命运走来的脚步声。

“答应我！”

“我不能……”

“你会后悔的！”

“我真的不能……”

我真的不能这么做……

就算知道伊万是因为恐惧而不是扩张的野心才会找自己交换领土，他依旧深深地担忧着伊万身上散发出来的强大的气场——野心勃勃，冷酷，和支撑他接近自以为是的天真的强大力量。

他的担忧不是没有道理，波兰的灭亡证明了他的恐惧的真实性。这件事是贝瓦尔德告诉他的，他当时抓住贝瓦尔德的手，惊恐地问，下一个，会不会就是我？

贝瓦尔德没说话。他揽过他的肩膀：“我会帮你，你放心好了。”

后来另一个他对提诺冷笑着说：“多么好听的情话，反正这不是许诺，不需要兑现什么。”

他不是没有想过答应伊万的要求，虽然伊万许诺换过来的土地没有伊万想要的那片那么服富庶，但是至少面积够大，至少是那片地方的两倍。

走在苏芬边界附近，从东边来的风很冷很大。他不禁下意识地裹紧领口。

忽然背后伸出一双手来，一条暖融融的围巾包围住他的脖子和胸口。

“很冷吗？戴上这个。”

他扭头看向伊万手里的围巾。

“不必了，谢谢你。”他礼貌地推开了伊万的手，可是伊万并不肯就此离开。

“你既然来了这里，就说明你还是有可能听从我的建议的，对不对？让出列宁格勒附近的地方来，给我做盾牌，这是双赢的策略。提诺，你是个聪明人……”

提诺感到不自在，可是他没有力气挣脱开那么有力的臂膀。他感到那双手臂的收紧，仿佛要把他溺毙在那个温暖实则冰冷的胸口上的湖里。那不是他家温柔静好的湖泊，而是伊万家的冰天雪地里尚未被完全冰封的最后一片湖水。

一旦跌进去，就出不来了。伊万的吻是个有着庞大影子的恶魔，正在一点点吸吮他的灵魂。

夜·二

外面的风雪很大，不过是十月初，就已经冷到这种程度。即使在生着壁炉的房间里，都会觉察到冷风如蛇一样从每一个可能的缝隙里钻进来，然后扎到骨髓里去。

他拆开不同的信件，阅读上面或有用或没用的文字。炉子里的火毕毕剥剥地响个不停，他扶着额头，仿佛不这样头颅就会被里面太多太重的忧虑所压得粉碎。

地中海三国都搬到伊万家里去了，他们很喜欢这个新家，这是信上的语句。但是提诺知道，这不是他们心里的话。

也许是伊万胁迫他们写这些信给自己看，也许是他们想警告自己什么却怕被伊万发现。但不管怎样，他都从中嗅到了阴谋的气味。

“那是密约，不公之于众的罪恶，或者称为强者的权力。”提诺站起来，把手里的信伸向火炉。他想看着它变成飞舞的黑色蝴蝶，来嘲弄伊万蹩脚的打算。

然而他终于还是抽回手来。炉火依旧烧得很旺，窗外的漆黑无法闯入房间里。他看到沙发里沉睡的那张脸，他不知道这张脸和自己有什么不同，只是有一种感觉告诉他，他们之间还是有着微妙的差异，甚至隔阂的。

至少如果是另一个自己，他会把这封信烧掉。虽然不会做出不同的决定来。

如果说交换领土是一场赌局，那么这一次，他缩手缩脚地放弃了这次赌博的机会。

可是伊万要的是资本，不管是全部也好，部分也好。他必须得到什么，不然难填的欲壑总是饥肠辘辘地发出叫喊。况且这次欲望的背后有种张力叫做恐惧。

“曼尼拉事件”发生的消息传到提诺耳朵里的时候，他正在擦手里的一杆枪。

“真没想到啊，这么快……我还没擦好枪他就来了么？”提诺眯起眼睛，好像黑夜里的雪豹在寻找自己的猎物。

虽然这次他自己是被狩猎者。但是如果命运必然是失败，他至少要失败的像个英雄。

“伊万说……”

“我知道伊万对你说了什么，不过你应该不会蠢到来问我吧。”

“我只是想试试看你是不是更蠢。”和自己一模一样的眸子一闪一闪，然后一串子弹递了过来。

“这只是，二十年的休战。”他把枪在手里掂了掂，嗯，还算趁手，时间距离上一次战争并不久远，他还很熟悉枪口里散发出的火药味，还有战场的血的颜色。

“贝什米特兄弟的手已经伸出来了，伊万他也等不及了吧？”

“你觉得他们是一样的？”提诺转过脸去。

“有什么区别吗？一个是红色另一个是白色？”对方大笑，“虽然他们有着同样的黑色的心。”

提诺撇了撇嘴角，“你居然在乎这种事，我现在要问的是，如果我们必须在他们中间选择一个，你要怎么办。”

他没有足够的时间考虑这个问题了，当后世被人们念念不忘的第二次世界大战进入开端的时候，当欧洲大陆正在被德意志帝国的铁蹄席卷的时候，全世界的目光都没有分享哪怕一点点给他。

他并不是一个值得瞩目的目标，最重要的是，所有人都认定他会在一个星期之内屈服在伊万的手下，就像那些国家一个个在路德维希的面前低下头颅。

这世界不过一场可笑的弱肉强食。

“回到我身边来吧，亲爱的提诺。”伊万在前线冲他喊，远处是一阵阵爆炸声响。火光照亮了黢黑的夜色。

如果他能把自己强制带回去，伊万绝对不会多费半句话。提诺看着四周堆积起的尸体和迟迟不能移动的防线，咬紧牙关躲在战壕里，不去应答伊万的挑战。

“报告！瑞典的援助物资已经送到前线！”有士兵前来汇报。他在火光纷飞中感激地点点头。

已经一个月了，战线一寸一寸地推向自己的的土地。这是意料之中的，也是他所满意的。

拖下去，他已经无力思考胜利或者失败，只要坚持下去一切都会挺过去。他想起曾经经历过的那些屠杀和战役，想起很多很多年前自己的土地是如何一寸一寸落入伊万的手里——不，那时候土地不是他的，而是贝瓦尔德的。

“回来吧宝贝！”对面的伊万还在叫喊，“我为了你可是连国联都得罪了个遍，你不能这么不领情哦！”

提诺永远搞不懂伊万的领情是要怎么领，他宁可趴下来被伊万打个半死，然后说我们以后别再见面了。这种人情可真是无福消受。

他扔出一颗手榴弹，惊天动地的爆炸声也比伊万的喋喋不休来的好听。

这场并不大的战役以伊万的推进告终，但是提诺虽然失去了阵地，所取得的成果却是消灭了伊万三个连队，以他可以想象的最小的代价。

那些狙击手们好像拖猎物一样拖回从伊万的营地里面弄来的东西。他们都是出色的猎手，在敌人不能发现自己的地方就可以狙击敌人，然后坐着雪橇冲到营地附近向里面投掷手榴弹。如果运气好，还能捡到点什么好东西。

任何物资都是珍贵的，在这个后勤物资已经告急的时候。

那天黄昏提诺听到另一个他的抱怨，说贝瓦尔德已经开始缩减提供支援物资，同时更是拒绝了英法军队借到协助的要求。

“……不过我原谅他，路德维希说过，一旦盟军的军队踏上他的土地，德军就会打过来。”最后对方叹了口气。

“原谅他吧，”提诺笑得淡然，“英法军队没那么好心，他们的敌人是路德维希，不是伊万。让他们过来，他们也不过是借机会夺取资源占领交通要道。”

“还有，今天瑞桑劝我和伊万和谈。他说我们打不赢。”

提诺拒绝承认这一点，他觉得既然已经坚持了这么久，那么再继续坚持下去也没什么关系。路德维希正在发狂地进攻亚瑟，暂时不会顾及到这边。只要坚持，他憧憬着，伊万必然会退回去——至少，和谈条件会放宽很多。

每一次子弹射出去的时候他都会想象它穿透伊万的头骨的声音。这时候他已经无可抑制地恨他，当他看到本该在舞会上享受恋爱乐趣的少女化成游击队死亡名单上冰冷的名字的时候，这种恨尤其强烈。

妇女，老人，甚至年龄不足的儿童，穿着松垮的军服背着他们难以熟练驾驭的沉重枪支行走在雪地上。一身白衣的提诺会在附近潜伏着，从一个意想不到的地方用自己的子弹表达心中的恨和愤怒。

还有最沉重的悲伤。

除了自由和安定他什么都不想要，但是谁说不贪婪的人就会得到上帝的奖赏。

明明是，明明是那些欲望的主宰者在玩弄这个世界。

曼诺海姆防线终于化作一片血海。他在伊万的枪口前面闭上眼睛。今天的黎明不知为何，迟迟不肯降临。

“和他和谈吧，你没有别的路可走了。”贝瓦尔德面无表情地站在他的面前，“亚瑟的援军根本靠不住。至于我，也是爱莫能助。”

提诺冷笑，摔门而去。

“真是不乖的孩子，而且这次你说话没用了。”伊万对贝瓦尔德耸耸肩，随便举了举酒瓶子，“要不要干一杯？”

提诺一个人跑出去，忍住眼泪不让它落下。背后响起脚步声，和他一样频率在奔跑，他知道那是谁。

也许只有面对自己的时候，他才能痛痛快快地哭一场。

对方抱住他的肩膀，反反复复吻他的额头和脸颊，直到脖颈。

“难过就哭出来好了。”

“流泪不是我的风格。”他强作欢颜，“如果真的难过，还是把泪水留给你，让你在明天的会议之后把它交给贝瓦尔德吧。”

可是当和自已有着一样的温度的嘴唇吻上他的唇的时候，他的泪水还是忍不住一泻千里。

“我说过我们就算是输也要输得像个英雄！”

“可是我们做到了啊。”温柔的声音咬噬他的心，让他控制不住眼泪簌簌落下，“三个月，赢的人不是伊万，是我们。”

那时候他想说，我难过的是，我们是整个欧洲战场的一枚弃子。但是想了想他没有说出口。这有什么可难过的，当年那么爱他的贝瓦尔德，还不是为了自己活下去，把他当了弃子？

如果他不能责怪贝瓦尔德，那么他怎么可能责怪盟军？当他那个时候看到浑身是血的贝瓦尔德躺在雪地上，整片的雪地都绽放成妖冶的鲜红，失去血色的唇依旧在呼唤他的名字的时候，他含着泪水开始向上帝祈祷，让自己的离去能够救心爱的人一命。

现在，当他眼看自己的人民被驱逐出家园的时候，他能做得也只有向上帝祈祷，这次和解能够成为和平的砝码。

尽管距离黑夜的结束仍旧遥遥无期。

夜·三

没想到已经这么晚了。办公室的门悄无声息地关上，手里捏着那千钧重的一纸协约。

提诺的嘴角上扬，却看不出是笑。

是你逼我的，伊万。他在心里轻轻地说。

他没有把这件事告诉贝瓦尔德，显然如果对方知道了他的选择，一定会大失所望。

甚至也许会责怪自己吧。提诺折了折那张纸，打算收到公文包里。

忽然伸过来的一只手夺过了他手里的东西，提诺抬眼看去，发现是面无表情的贝瓦尔德。

“你还是答应他了。”

从这样的言语里面听不出喜怒，提诺安静地看着贝瓦尔德的眼睛，看着他的眸子随着文件上的字一行行扫过，面色愈发沉沉似水。

就像是冰凌湖上倒映的冬天，阴霾的雾气久久不散。

“中立是我们的传统。”贝瓦尔德还是一贯的言简意赅，不对这句话做出任何额外的说明，而提诺已经心知肚明。

虽然他无法寻出根源——自己心里无端涌起的悲哀的根源。

“对不起，可是我没有选择的余地。站在刀刃上的只有我一个人。”

如果我从那上面退却下来，一切中立的坚持都会在恶魔的羽翼下面化为齑粉。

提诺犹豫了片刻，还是没说出最后这句话。

“而且，我没有同意结盟，只是答应让基尔伯特从这里进攻罢了。”

“他们是魔鬼！”贝瓦尔德一把抓住提诺的肩膀，“提诺，你失去的土地不能以对魔鬼出卖灵魂的方式夺回来。你在往火坑里跳！”

一向沉稳的贝瓦尔德此时此刻也失去了他的稳重矜持，他摇晃提诺的肩头，仿佛是提诺还小的时候，他抓着他的肩膀把他从噩梦里摇醒。然后小小的提诺哭着醒过来，趴在贝瓦尔德的怀里轻声啜泣。

回忆一点点解冻，却是提诺的一只手撩开了记忆的迷雾。

他把贝瓦尔德的手从肩膀上拂下，淡淡地笑了。

“我知道。”

梦已经醒了，整整七个世纪的，又隔了一百年。

“他们是魔鬼，伊万更是。如果上帝注定我活在两个魔鬼的争夺之间，以我的力量怎么能够抵抗他们的胁迫？我只能从中间选一个。不过你放心，我会交出自己的身体，但是不会献出自己的灵魂”

命运已将他置于死地，斯堪的纳维亚的屏障之地，他注定是那让战火燃烧的最绚丽的燔祭品。

之后再用独立的新生赞颂上帝的荣光。

贝瓦尔德呆立在原地，眼看提诺一步步走出大门，走进夜色浓郁之中。他愣了好大一会，才抬腿追了出去。

提诺刚刚进了门，跑得气喘吁吁的贝瓦尔德已经跟在了身后。

“啊，你果然来了呢。都这么晚了，既然来了就在这里过夜吧。不过你可不要再试图说服我……”

“我尊重你的选择。”贝瓦尔德定了定神，忽然捧起提诺的脸，附身吻了下去。

知道你即将入到魔鬼之地，我不能帮你，只好给你祝福。

巴巴罗萨计划。万字旗满地。尖锐的呼啸声划破耳膜。

提诺一声不响地站在指挥部的窗口下，屋里除了他，和他已经习惯了的另一个自己，此外空无一人。

“我们胜算如何？”他回头问。

“路德维希横扫欧洲，现在连亚瑟都惶惶不可终日。”对方叹息了一声，“可是我总觉得……”他艰难地咽了一口唾液，喉咙里发干，说不出话来。

如果他们赢了，世界将会变成什么样子？他想起那日基尔伯特在自己面前夸赞的幻想，他梦想中的世界只有冰与火的两极，并没有自己希望的斯堪的纳维亚的静栖之地。

无论输赢，结果都是一样的。

“别担心，我们对外宣称的是保持中立。”

“哼，”提诺难得地露出冰冷的笑意，“中立？基尔伯特的飞机停在我们的机场上，芬兰湾里面是他们的水雷，大批德军驻扎在这里，我们也准备好对伊万开火。我们可以说我们是为了收回自己的领土，但是迟早有一天……”

他没有再说下去。战争就是一个泥淖，陷进去就会惶恐挣扎，进而陷得越深。即使是他自己跳进去的，身处其中的恐惧也让他无所适从。

伊万家的飞机飞过上空，爆炸声轰鸣在耳畔。每一次轰炸都让他觉得自己在流血。

仇恨是雪崩一般的事物，一旦开始，无人可挡。

他穿梭在枪炮和轰鸣声中，飞来的弹片划伤了他的脸。他卧倒在地上，前面是经过轰炸机的炮火洗礼后的一片焦土。

伊万出现在烟火中，猫着腰像一只捕食的狗熊在接近猎物。提诺拉了枪栓，悄无声息地瞄准了面前移动的目标。

这时候他是猎人，狗熊永远是他的狩猎目标。他甚至都不用冒险去把那猎物拖回来，要了他的命就够了。

如果做不到的话，就多给他几枪。就算把他打成筛子，都不足平心头之恨。

枪声响起，远处高大的人一个趔趄扑倒在泥泞之中。提诺看到爬起来的伊万浑身的泥水和锋利的眼神。

“你会后悔的。”这是他读出的伊万的唇形，无血色的唇一张一翕，传达他寒冰般的诅咒。

提诺只是静静地望回去，笑得满脸讽刺。

是你把我变成这个样子，我如果不变成白色死神，就只能等着死神把我带回生命之初的白色荒野。

伊万，你准备好面对不惜代价的复仇了么？

这段时间来提诺继续端着枪跟着基尔伯特向前开进，尽量不去想来自国际上的舆论指责。战线迅速推进，他的压力也越来越大。没有人可以理解他，甚至连他自己都会迷惘。

“我们到底在干什么？”另一个他抓着他的手问，“眼看我们就要推进到一九三九年之前的原有边界，之后呢？”

“停下来。”提诺甩开他的手，不慌不忙地擦着手里的枪。

“停下来？你说的真轻松！亚瑟已经下了最后通牒，一旦我们夺回领土，就必须和基尔伯特断绝协助关系，如果他们还在我们的领土上，我们就是侵略者。”

提诺叹了口气，“我们不能要求基尔伯特什么，只能用自己的方式来坚持自己的原则。”

“那又有什么用！到最后等待我们的只有一种结果。”

提诺停下脚步，眼看基尔伯特跨过自己给自己划定的最后一条界线，兀自不动。

“跟我一起包围斯大林格勒吧！挖出那家伙的心脏来！”基尔伯特怂恿提诺。

“我说过我们只是协同作战。我要的是夺回领土，不是跟你一起打败伊万。”

基尔伯特并不多说什么。节节胜利的他根本不在乎弱小的提诺那点可怜的兵力支持。他只扔下一句“按照约定，我不会从你的领地撤军”就扬长而去。

而这正是使他的立场逐渐分崩离析的催化剂。

亚瑟宣布与他断交，进而对他宣战，联军所有人纷纷对提诺宣战并对他的行为进行谴责，甚至逼迫还和他保持邦交关系的贝瓦尔德表明自己的立场。他终于从被人同情的被侵略者，变成了罪恶的帮凶，终于化为千夫所指的靶子。

“你知道么，今天我写信给瑞桑了，告诉他别被我拖累。”一只手从背后搭过来，软软地按在他的胸口。

提诺摇头苦笑，“用不着你说，他比谁都知道。”

“我明白，我只是想告诉他我不在乎，以免他觉得为难。”

“都这种时候了……”

德意联军在北非阻滞不前，基尔伯特在伊万家的推进减缓，被本田菊打痛了的阿尔投入战争，胜利的天平正在慢慢扭转。

其实这些对提诺来说都无所谓。他现在甚至觉得自己并不是在乎那些失去的土地，而是想要让伊万和其他人都看看，自己不是强者手里的玩物。

他站在满目疮痍的边境线上，夜色垂落，在这冬季尚未结束的尾音里，他依旧可以听到国界那端东将军的低吟。

两个同样的身影肩并肩立在风里，谁也不说话。

“今天我把伤亡数字统计出来了……”沉默许久，提诺终于听到身边的人小声说。

“现在还早了点，战争还未结束。”

“我们的任务已经结束了。”

提诺仰头看看星空，“我看未必。”

忽然一阵警报声响起，空中传来轰炸机的呼啸。

“危险！快趴下！”

提诺还没反应过来，就已经被身边的人推倒在地，死死按在低洼处，和自己同样的重量压在身上，压得他喘不过气来。浑身都溅满了泥浆，他觉得自己快要窒息了。

不过现在已经顾不了这么多了。周围尘土飞扬，一股股热流冲击他的身体，疼痛仿佛是从空气里传来的，从四面八方，包围了他的意识。他努力不让自己昏过去，视线有些模糊，只有伊万的飞机的划破夜空的阴影格外清晰。

伊万已经开始反击。想都不用想，基尔伯特那边，大势已去。

而他，已经被推向了进退维谷的地狱。

昼·三

“哎哎，你这孩子真是不乖啊，都到这个份上了，还不愿意答应我？”伊万站起身来，用手轻佻地挑起提诺的下巴，“你会吃苦头的。”

提诺冷冷推开他的手。

“很抱歉，布拉金斯基先生，你的条件太过苛刻，我没办法答应你。”

“那就战场上见咯。”伊万也不多说，起身出了大门。

提诺把手里的帽子捏得皱皱巴巴，手心里全是汗水。屋外狂风大作，他觉得满耳都是尖锐的鸣叫，分不清来源，分不清时空。

他不记得自己是怎样走上战场的。浑浑噩噩，手里的枪都举不起来。基尔伯特在溃退，提诺已经放弃了防守住阵地的希望。伊万好像一头受伤的野兽，眼睛里充满血丝，浑身的伤口从撕破的衣服里面裸露出来。每一道鲜红的伤疤都触目惊心。

“提诺·维那莫伊宁。”伊万一个词一个词点出他的名字，他听到伊万口中蹦出的仇恨与咒骂。

“想挑战我的人，必将遭到最严厉的责罚！”

子弹钻进腿里面，钻心的疼。提诺咬着牙试图爬起来，结果又被伊万一脚踢倒在地。

满手都是血，混杂在冰雪之中，伤口都被冻硬了。他听到自己血管凝固破裂的声音。在这个时候，人的感觉都已经麻木。他不觉得痛，只觉得一阵天昏地暗。

“这次你还有什么话说？上次你还有所谓道义支持，还有人同情你。现在你是罪人。而且这还只是个开始。”伊万狠狠地拎起他，就像是抓起一只小鸡一样容易，“等到战争结束，你将一无所有！”

提诺无端地想起一百多年前，伊万抓着他的脖子把他从浑身是伤的贝瓦尔德身后拖出来，拎在半空。他身上沾满的都是贝瓦尔德的血，而那个已经失去了全部战斗力的男人无力的向他伸出手来，一声声呼唤他的名字。

这一次，是他自己没能保护自己。一百年轮转回来，面对他的还是一样的命运。

提诺咬紧牙关：“伊万，别以为你这次站在胜利的一方就是正义的，我知道你是个什么样的恶魔！一切都是你自作自受！”

“我是恶魔？哼，你自己呢？你的盟友呢？”

“他不是我盟友……”

“随你怎么说！”

伊万一扬手把提诺扔到地上，提诺觉得自己在伊万的气场下，自己快要哭出来了。他努力忍住泪水，勉强撑起快要散开的身体。

“我这就让你看看，和你协同作战的那个恶魔有多么毒辣！”伊万说着解开扣子，袒露出伤痕密布的胸口——那真的是地狱一样的场景，肌肉耸起的身体上纵横交错的伤口，或新或旧，外翻的皮肉已经泛白，同一处伤口几次被划开，惨不忍睹。

提诺的目光落在伊万的心口处，伤口深及内脏，他甚至能看到里面跳动的心脏起起伏伏。

“如果没有你在帮他，他决不能推进的如此顺利。提诺，你倒是说说，谁才是魔鬼？”

提诺终于忍不住哭了起来，他觉得自己很没用，但是泪水不受控制地涌出来。他用颤抖的手指扯住破损的战袍，斯啦一声，衣服沿着刚才被伊万弄破的口子被扯开，他单薄的胸口也裸露在寒风里。

那上面同样是伤痕累累。

“你来数数吧，看看你身上有多少伤口是因为我留下的，再看看我身上有多少因你留下的伤，够不够抵偿你的伤口。”

提诺的语气很平静，他说话的时候还在流泪，但是语音里听不出一丝一毫的啜泣。

伊万如同雕塑般立了片刻，然后转身而去。

仇恨无法被清点，他们彼此，心知肚明。

终于和伊万签定了合约的那天傍晚，提诺刚刚回去，就看到另一个自己在收拾东西。

“还要打下去是吗？”

“基尔伯特会报复我们的。”对方语气平静，“就算是困兽犹斗，他们是骄傲的民族，绝对不会任由自己被背叛。更何况他不可能放弃在我们这里的据点。”

“就没有别的办法了吗？”

“这半年来基尔伯特派人在拉普兰大量修筑防御工事，他已经做好了跟我们为敌的准备。”他站起身来，神情严肃看着提诺，“从我们开始跟伊万和谈的第一天，他就已经在着手准备了。”

提诺眼神迷离，他的手里还捏着基尔伯特送给他的镶嵌有万字符号的铁十字，而不久的将来，他就将要和这个人刀兵相见。

“你知道么？我有种感觉，全世界都是我们的敌人。不管是同盟国，还是轴心国，他们……”提诺蹲下来，痛苦地抱住头。

“也许这也是一种中立。”另一个他笑了，把身体深深地靠在椅子里。他看见他疲惫的笑容，布满血丝的眼睛凝视着自己。提诺低下头去。

“还有我在你身边。”

多么讽刺的一句话，居然也可以是安慰。

他居然也笑了出来。

这次的战争不那么激烈，也没有太大的伤亡。同时被削弱的两方——被伊万限制了军备的提诺和受到严重打击和削弱的基尔伯特——如同两头受伤的野兽，只想赶紧逃离这个战场。

提诺坚持下来了。打了一段时间，基尔伯特由于损失太过惨重，而且后勤无法维持，只得被迫从芬兰的土地上撤走。然而他临走的时候，竟然采用了惨无人道的焦土政策。

两人气喘吁吁地赶到罗瓦涅米的时候，眼睛里只看到一片荒烟。

所有的房屋都被烧毁了，烤焦的尸体在尚未散去热度的焦土中冒出烟气来，恶臭扑鼻。这个世界再也不是熟悉的一片皑皑白色，四下里只有黑，漆黑漆黑的残垣断壁，黯淡的土地。雪从天空落下来，还未接近那死亡的黑色，便已经化为无形。

血的鲜红，雪的洁白，都已经无法洗涤这死亡之都里面死神的煞气。逃脱的难民在远远的地方嚎啕痛哭，回想起几年前，伊万占领了自己的土地以后，迁出家园的人也曾经这样哭泣过。

提诺瞪大眼睛看着面前的人间地狱，说不出话来，连哭都哭不出来。而那熟悉的温度正贴在他的后背上，温热的泪水浸透了他的军服，冷风吹来，彻骨生寒。

他回过头抱住泣不成声的人，把他的头揽进自己的胸口。

他莫名地微笑起来，仰头对着天落雪的天空，喃喃祈祷。

“好了，一切都好了。”他像哄孩子一样安慰怀里的人，“别哭了，一切都结束了。”

“可是我们输了，将来的命运……”

“不，我们赢了。”

“可我们确实是战败国一方。”怀里的人抬起头看着他，眸子里闪闪的全是泪水。

“不，”他温柔地笑了，“你知道，你知道我们赢得的东西是什么。”

那是怎样的胜利都换不来的煊赫。

站在被审判者的位置的提诺毫无愧色。如果说这是对罪恶的审判，他问心无愧。

“犹太人的问题，我没什么想说的。我没有参与对他们的屠杀，我手上没有沾一滴犹太人的血。”

这时候伊万站了起来，表示有话要说。

如果别的罪名都不能成立，至少伊万有权索赔。伊万脸上的笑容让一些人感到害怕——那并不是， 并不是一个受害者期待补偿的期盼，而是一个掠夺者对未来唾手可得的事物不可遏止的渴求。

一旁的贝瓦尔德几乎想要站起来，但是他没有理由，也不知道自己想说什么。

伊万缓慢地读完了手里的东西。一些人没有在听，一些人已经锁紧了眉头。提诺低着头，不去看伊万的眼睛。

赔款和割地，以及交付各种货物和工厂。或许他还该赞颂伊万的仁慈呢，至少他答应可以用现货抵偿赔款。当然，利息是要付的。

经过一番争论，伊万并没有放松要求。他的手一直按在自己的胸膛上面，那里面随时可能掉出来的心脏是他控诉的最好证据。提诺不时地去看伊万的脸，上面还没有愈合的伤口此时此刻看起来更加突兀。

“……好了，关于赔偿协议还有问题吗？”

“我有问题。”站起来的人是贝瓦尔德，“我希望你可以解释有关一九三九年的……”

“我已经解释过了啊，那些损失都已经从我的索赔中扣除了，这有什么问题吗？”伊万笑眯眯地，胸有成竹的样子。

“这个数字不公平。”

“也就是说你不肯接受咯？”伊万的眼睛眯成一条线，笑得像个孩子。可是任谁都能察觉出他的身上撒发出来的危险气息。

“不肯。”贝瓦尔德冷冷地回答，斩钉截铁。

“我接受。”提诺忽然抬起头，从伊万开始发言，到后来的争论之中，一直沉默的他说出了这次讨论中最重要的一句话。

贝瓦尔德吃惊地看着他。

“既然伊万已经压低了要求，我也就不能勉强了，毕竟我是战败国。”提诺笑眯眯地看着贝瓦尔德，“瑞桑，谢谢你，不过你也别再替我坚持了，这毕竟是我自己的事情。”

靠自己的力量坚持自己的要求，这是他付出了一切后，唯一想要的结果。

“可是，那些领土……”

“好啦，瑞桑，有些话我以后再跟你解释。现在，”他转回头看着得意的伊万，“我接受你的要求。”

三亿美元的赔偿，大约百分之十一的领土割让。提诺闭上眼睛，再多的屈辱和痛苦，也就只剩下这最后一次了。

他是这么相信的。既然坚持到了黎明前最黑暗的时候，又有什么理由不能等到曙光的到来？

再次目送被迫迁移的人群恋恋不舍地告别自己的土地的时候，提诺的心已然释然了许多。

“这是最后一次了。我相信。”背后的人环住他的腰，在他耳边轻声说。

“你不难过么，到了最后还是失去了这些领土，到了最后，我们加入轴心国付出的一切代价都付之东流了。”

“你真的这么想？”

“那天瑞桑想问我的话，大概就是这样的吧？”提诺淡淡地笑了，“果然我的一些想法，他还是不明白。”

“除了我谁都不明白。”和他一模一样的声音如同鬼魅般诱惑，不过提诺心里清楚的是，这种状况不会一直持续下去。也许那个自己是他在绝望和无助的时候矛盾挣扎的影子的具体化 ，是他需要安慰的时候上帝能够给他的唯一慰藉。

当一切苦难结束的时候，他必然已经习惯孤寂，并学会面对新的苦难。

终之晨昏·四

“这段时间辛苦你了，”伊万笑眯眯地递给面前的提诺一杯咖啡，“真没想到，你居然这么快就还完了欠款……而且没要阿尔弗雷德那小子一分钱的援助。”

提诺没有回答，默默地接过咖啡，点头表示谢意，却没有喝，而是把咖啡杯放回了桌上。

“今晚一起吃饭如何？”

“对不起，今晚我有事。如果你对最后这批货物还满意的话，欠款截止到今天就已经还清了。”提诺说完，下意识地看了看桌边的日历，上面的日期是1952年9月19日。

伊万伸开手掌，掌心的一枚缺了个口的螺钉安静地躺在那里。

“我偶然从那批螺钉里面发现了这个，这样，算是你没完成任务吧？”

提诺觉得自己的脸有些发烫，他并不是不习惯伊万的这种残酷的玩笑，只是每次都不知道如何应对。

“作为补偿，今晚陪我吃晚饭吧。”伊万笑眯眯地收回了手掌。

“我一点都不怀疑你会因为这个螺钉让我交罚款。”提诺微笑着站起身来，从口袋里掏出一枚合格的螺钉来，“真好，我带在身边了……我还记得，以前你审核货物都那么严格，每次不合格的产品不能按时补齐的都要交罚款。所以我也学聪明了，每次生产什么都多生产一部分。”

伊万看着表情充满嘲讽的提诺，笑容慢慢凝固。

“螺钉的交货日期是明天，所以这一枚给给你做补偿还来得及。好了，”他把螺钉塞进伊万的手里，“没有别的事情的话，再见。”

回到家里的时候距离他跟贝瓦尔德约的时间还早，贝瓦尔德今晚有会议，要到九点以后才能抽出时间来。他本想换个日子，但是贝瓦尔德坚持说，既然今天是他还清赔款的日子，就一定要给他庆祝一下。

夕阳还没有落山，提诺打开房门，却意外地看到另一个他坐在窗边。

他已经很久没看到那人，久到自己以为他已经消失了。

“最近一直在加班赶工，辛苦了。”对方笑着迎上来。

“辛苦也不是我一个人呀。”

这段时间里，他已经感觉不到什么明显的不同。两人微妙的交换，冲突和矛盾以及互相抚慰，都变得愈发淡薄。他忽然觉得，无端地觉得，现在这个人的出现，是来跟他告别。

于是他就那么问了，对方笑眯眯地看着他：“不是啊，我是来跟你永远在一起的。”

提诺微微一愣，就在这时候那人用力把他按在墙上，疯狂地吻他的唇，吻他的脖子。

这些年来的战争、颠沛流离和拼命的工作，已经让他几乎忘记了情欲的滋味。他曾经无数次怀疑过，自己是不是已经变成了一架机器，投身于战争和劳作中的，虽然知道疲倦却不可以放松也没有资格放松的机器。

直到今天，直到今天一切美好和热切在一瞬间都回到他的心里，回到他的手中。他变得急切，甚至狂热，用掠夺一样的方式来接受来自“自己”的给予。

这也是一次重生。

那人解开的他的扣子，贪婪地舔舐他的皮肤，有些苍白而光滑的皮肤。上面的伤口已经基本愈合，只剩下淡淡的痕迹，还提醒着他曾经的苦难。

还好，一切都过去了。

他被轻轻放倒在床上，压在上面的人继续吻他，抚摸他的身体。火焰从身心的最深处同时涌上来，将一切哀愁和忧虑都烧为灰烬。

从最初和贝瓦尔德一起面对陌生而危机四伏的世界，到后来自己面对分离的痛楚，再到后来完全一个人重建他的生命。在那些无助的时候，一切怯懦、恐惧、软弱和孤独都无所遁形。也许这个人的存在，就是用来教会他，如何一个人一直走下去。

两人融为一体的时候他感到无上的欢愉。身下人的身体在战栗，他知道那不是因为疼痛，而是因为快意。

他曾经想个孩子一样面对未知，像一个英雄一样追求胜利，像每一个国家一样，被与生俱来的对自由渴望所指引。总有些时刻，当他服从于那些渴望，一切激情、勇敢和坚强的执着都会慢慢萌生。这时候总是需要存在一个人抚慰那躁动的心，在他失落的时候，给予他一个可以依靠的地方。

所有一切的痛苦都是洗礼，使他成为一个真正的国家所必须经历的。而那个陪在他身边的人，也许是上帝派来的施洗者。

而今，他将归于上帝。

高潮到来那一刻，整个世界都充满了鲜亮动人的颜色，如同天边的极光。

而后他沉入深邃而宁静的黑暗中。

清晨的阳光撩拨提诺的眼睑，他却不想睁开眼。

之前发生的一切慢慢回到脑海中，久违的纠缠，侵入或者被侵入，他已经无法分辨了。

那个人现在在哪里呢？睡在他身边吗……那么自己又睡了多久？

想到这里的时候他才意识到，自己似乎错过了和贝瓦尔德的约会。虽然约会地点是他的家里，而且贝瓦尔德也是有钥匙的，但是这样就睡着了是不是太无礼……他勉强睁开眼，发现自己裹在被子里的身体一丝不挂。

他的脸腾地涨红了，想爬起来，却在扭过头去的时候，看到了贝瓦尔德的睡脸。

顺着那个方向看过去，他发现桌上摆着一圈蜡烛，已经燃尽了，只剩下一滩滩烛泪。他能想像昨夜的场景：贝瓦尔德走进屋子，发现熟睡的自己；他轻手轻脚地拿出被子，给自己盖好，然后沉默地在桌上点上那些为小小的庆祝仪式准备好的蜡烛，坐在床边凝视自己熟睡的样子；直到他也困倦了，就躺下来睡在自己身边。

而那个他以为，可能会躺在他身边的人呢……

提诺四下张望了一圈，最后笑着叹了口气。

——“我来跟你永远在一起。”

他陪着他，从那些死寂的白昼和夜色里走出来。然后在某个不知名的时候与他归为一体，把日光和煦的午后和清亮的晨曦留给自己。

还有他爱的人。

提诺笑着躺了回去。他的动作唤醒了身边的贝瓦尔德，提诺扭过身子，看到他张开的眼睛里的清澈目光。

“早安哦，瑞桑。”


End file.
